No Easy Way Out
by wings59
Summary: Blank expressions, dark souls. Eli lives with haunting memories... and haunting souls...


_You're suffocating me! This is all about her, isn't it? You have things to deal with. Eli, answer me! We're not meant to be together. We need to break up. I think it's time for a break. No, I can't do this anymore. I am sorry, Eli, okay? But, I can't!_

It was her. Julia has consumed Eli. Her soul lies beneath his body. It is something he can't escape. Clare's voice, her hurting words to Eli… made his final words to Julia even more unbearable. But, how unbelievable as the thought was, Eli was Julia. Love had conquered Eli… Such a scary thought, but, once one thinks about it, it is true. Eli had always imaged Clare, not to be the different lover and to take away the hurting and haunting memories of Julia, but for Clare to become Julia. The problem was, how does one become a perfect image, of another's mind?

_Go to your room, Eli, go to your room. _The thoughts in Eli's head echoed.

He nodded. Silently and solemnly, Eli stepped up to his room. There was a blank expression that lay in his face and his soul as well. But, what is a ghost's expression? Do you feel one even though you are dead? No one can tell, one can only express.

Of course, every one soul is different. Eli's was a very dark and depressed human being at the moment, but Julia was an over powering, brisk, silent, girl… or at least she was.

"Leave, I must move on now," Eli frowned. He plopped onto his bed. He stared at his white and black walls. Not a single motion was made.

_You killed me, Eli. You're the reason one life is missing on the Earth. I am your depression. I cannot leave you, until you leave me._

"I will _never_ forget you." Eli replied. "Never shall you leave me, either. You are my emotion. Stay with me, and forever we are one."

Eli closed his eyes as a voice sang him to sleep.

_Where can you run? Where can you run now, Eli? Don't you see there is no easy way… out…_

Eli had dreamt about her face. Her pale, pasty skin, popped with her shadowed green eyes… _just like his._

Now, Eli thought that he had loved Julia. He thought that she was made for him, and that she was his perfect image. Yet, is Julia actually, not, what used to be, his lover, but his other half. His missing gap in his dark, deep soul?  
><em>Wake up, Eli. Wake up.<em>

Immediately, Eli had dropped from his sleep. His eyes opened, and he changed into a black shirt and gray skinny jeans that were ripped and bleached.

_You finally know what to wear, Eli. Finally, you look like how I want you to look._

"You're welcome, Julia." Eli answered.

He… or _they_ walked down the steps. His parents were in the kitchen.

_Don't approach them. Just, head out the door, you fool. Stay stiff, and not expressed._

Eli turned the cold knob, and headed out the door. The wind slapped Eli's skin, but he did not blink. He stepped foot tapped the other as he headed closer to his next destination.

_Right, left, right, left, right, left; keep up your pace, Eli._

He did not respond. He just listened to her instructions.

Yet, Julia only controlled his soul… not his mind. The mind of this Goldsworthy, no one has entered. Mainly because he does not allow one to enter but himself. In this mind, Eli is thinking freely. No one thing controls. Only him. He thinks about his free life. About a happy life, by himself. He contemplates ways to escape this monstrous image of two souls combined. Eli's mind imagines life without the memories of Julia… today, his mind ran Elijah Goldsworthy.

_Eli, where are we going?_

No reply.

_Elijah, you missed the turn… go back!_

Silence.

_I gave you an order! Remember! Go back and make the turn! Now!_

No answer.

_Stop, where are we headed, you cannot control! I control you!_

"Sorry, Julia, but you haven't met my mind, nor will you ever. I control myself today. Today… today is the end," Eli smirked.

Silence. Nothing had moved. The town was extremely still… as well as time.

_I told you to go to the park… the park is where you shall go. You killed me, Eli. You hated me… you wanted me to die so that attention could fall upon you._

"You're lying. Shut up," Eli striked.

_You, Eli, are a murderer. If it weren't for you… well, maybe you'd be happy. But, you allowed this to come to yourself. You gave yourself to my power. _

"You're wrong."

_No, I am not. Eli, you know that I am correct. Elijah Goldworthy, you are weak. You are not as strong as me… you never were._

"I am not going to the park."

_Eli, yes you are. You are listening to me. Don't you want to listen to yourself?_

"You don't make any sense."

An echoed laughed crept into Eli's mind. _Poor, poor Eli. Maybe, you haven't noticed…. __**But I am you**__. I have taken your dependent soul. Face it, you wouldn't be able to live without me._

"I don't think I can live with you, Julia."

_Ha, nice try. I scare you, remember? I RUN YOU! YOU'RE NOT YOURSELF ANYMORE. __**YOU ARE ME, ELI. YOU ALWAYS WILL BE.**_

"You, once again, are wrong."

They approached the bridge. They took extremely small steps, and headed to the highest point on the base of the bridge. He climbed on to the rail of the bride, and stared into the water.

_Stare all you want, Eli, but I know you. You will not jump. You're scared, Eli. You always will be. You're pitied, and you know that you would never jump._

"I wouldn't? How do you know this?"

_Cause, I live with you. You are afraid. You always will be that way._

Eli's hands let go of the bars and he stayed balanced off the edge of the railing.

_Hold back on to the railing, Eli. You're not as strong as I am. _

"Stop it."

_Eli you're weak. You'll never be strong._

"SHUT UP! I AM STRONGER THAN YOU. I AM NOT ALLOWED TO BE HAPPY BECAUSE OF YOU. NO WHERE, AM I ALLOWED TO BE HAPPY. THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT. I HAVE TO LEAVE. I NEED TO LEAVE. YOU HAUNT MY SOUL. I don't want this."

_No, Eli. You won't-you can't. You will die._

"What are you scared about? YOU'RE ALREADY DEAD, JULIA. ONCE YOU'RE DEAD, YOU ARE SOUL ONLY. ONLY EVIL WILL ROAM AND POSESS ANOTHER. YOU CAN'T BECOME ME…. Unless I allow it."

Julia's voice tried to haunt, but Eli didn't allow her voice to overcome him… he pressed his feet against the railing…and…fell...

The screams of the town were only echoes. They were barely heard…

**YOUNG TEEN FOUND IN RIVER**

_The boy was found in the river on April 30__th__, 2011, in late afternoon. The family was left in devastation and friends as well. Yet, what amazed them the most… was his expression. The boy was smiling. Yet, the parents said that, for weeks, there was a blank expression that lay on his face. No one knows the reason for this, but there are only few deaths… where one is happy. More to come on this story soon._

So, Julia and Eli died as one… but one will not live eternally… Julia is stuck… roaming Toronto… _still trapped in Eli Goldworthy's cold, dead… free body…_


End file.
